His End Has Come
by Silver Dog Demon
Summary: Retake on the 2nd season finale. Oneshot What if it wasn’t Trey that got shot that night, but Ryan? Please read and review!


A/N: Could have sworn that I posted this story already, but it wasn't in my profile, so I guess I'm posting it again. Please enjoy!

Summary: Retake on the 2nd season finale. (One-shot) What if it wasn't Trey that got shot that night, but Ryan? Please read and review!!

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to the O.C. sighs 

Warning: You may want a box of tissues.

His End has Now Come 

When Ryan arrived at Trey's that night he knew something bad was going to happen. He just didn't know what. That is . . . . . until Trey pulled out the gun and fired.

Ryan's eyes widened and his breath caught in his throat as the bullet hit him square in the chest. He fell onto his back, already a pool of dark crimson forming around him.

He lay, gasping for breath, the pain in his chest almost unbearable. Ryan still hadn't quite comprehended what had just happened. The young teen lifted his hand to the wound and touched it, then inspected his fingers. They were covered in a warm, thick, red liquid. His blood. Ryan knew he was dying as soon as he saw the blood. Tears started to form quickly as he looked at Trey, who also, was shell-shocked.

"T-Trey, how could y-you?" Ryan choked out, reaching his hand out for his brother.

Trey dropped the gun and ran to his brother's side. He put one arm under Ryan's neck and lifted him up slightly. Ryan hissed in pain. Tears were now pouring out of Trey's eyes as well. What had he done?

"R-Ryan, I'm so s-sorry!! P-please!! I d-didn't mean i-it!!!" He stuttered.

Ryan grabbed Trey's shirt and held him close. Tears of great pain pouring onto the shirt. He had begun shaking, the bullet wound taking effect.

He wasn't angry at Trey, surprisingly. He was just happy that he had someone there to be close to him. He didn't want to be alone, the way he had been most of his life. Trey was there for his birth and now he was with Ryan when he needed him most, like always.

Whenever one of Dawn's boyfriends decided that Ryan would make a good punching bag, Trey was there. Whenever Ryan got himself into a fight that he couldn't handle, Trey was there. When things got rough and there didn't seem to be anything good about his own life, Trey was there, making him hold on. Ryan even remembered when Trey helped him get his first girl. That was definitely a good night to remember and he owed it all to Trey.

Although, yes, Trey did get himself and Ryan into trouble, they were brothers to the end. Just as Trey promised many years ago when their father got sent to prison. So Ryan _couldn't_ be mad at his brother. No, Ryan loved his brother. Even if he did make mistakes, everyone does. Right then, Ryan was only looking at the good side of Trey, it made letting go so much easier.

"T-Thank-you Trey."

"Wh-What?!?"

"For b-being my big brother. For a-always being the one who d-defended me from Mom's boyfriends when I-I was little. For being the o-one I c-could always depend on t-to b-back me u-up."

Tears rained down upon Ryan's face as Trey held him close, rocking back and forth, pain echoing through his whole body. What had he done?

"But I could've done better, Ry."

"Y-You d-did the b-best you c-could. I w-wouldn't ask for another b-big brother."

Trey was groaning in heartache. '_How could I do this to my own brother? My own flesh and blood?!? I'm so sorry Bro. Please don't die. I'm so sorry!!!_' his mind was screaming at him.

"I love you Ry."

"I-I love you t-too, Trey."

With that, Trey could feel his brother weakening, his weight getting heavier.

"No Ry! Please don't die!! Please!!

In a soft, barely audible voice, Ryan said,

"Don't worry Trey. D-Don't worry about me. I'll b-be. . . . . . . . f-f-fine." His last word a sigh. Ryan's head fell to the side, cradled by Trey's arm.

Ryan was dead. Trey sat, holding his younger brother tight, sobbing. His whole body shook. Emotional pain tearing through it. He wanted Ryan back, he wanted another chance. He wanted this pain to go away.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. Please come back!!!!"

That's when Trey spotted it. The gun. Just a few feet away from him. He reached for it, but when he was just inches away, he drew his arm back slowly.

'_No, I will take this pain, I will take my punishment for once._' And that's where he stayed, crying onto his brother's chest.

The End 

A/N: tears running down face It's so sad, Ryan is my favorite character, but this just popped into my head last night and I just had to write it. I know it was short but that's all I could come up with. Tell me, did you like? Not like? So anyway, thanks for reading but _please_ review!!! Reviews are important to authors!!


End file.
